


Distractions

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Promnis Week 2018, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: What happens when Prompto and Ignis can't focus on a mission and are captured by Ardyn?





	Distractions

It had been a simple mission. Prompto and Ignis were sent to scope one side of the facility, while Gladio and Noctis scope the other side. That’s not to say Prompto and Ignis didn’t get a little distracted by each other, sneaking kisses every once in a while, but they still did their best to focus. Prompto’s eyes are focused on Ignis when he suddenly trips into a trap. He starts to panic, staring at Ignis through the glass of the small box. He can barely move around. 

Prompto feels like he can’t breathe, everything is closing in on him. He struggles, pounding his fists into the glass. “Ignis! Ignis!” He screams, panicking more when the trap descends into the ground. Ignis finally comes out of his stunned daze and dashes forward, trying to pry the glass box open. 

“Prompto!”

 

“Ignis!” 

Ignis desperately searches the halls for Prompto, freezing when he comes into a room full of MTs. He frowns deeply, finally spotting Prompto, no longer in a glass box but instead being held down by… is that a human? Ignis approaches the edge of the balcony he’s standing on, paying little attention to anything but Prompto. He gasps in panic when he slips off of the edge and lands on a couple of MTs. 

“Fuck.” Ignis slowly sits up, only to be grabbed by the soldiers he landed on. “Prompto! Prompto I’m here, it’s going to be okay!” He struggles hard, gasping in pain when their grips tighten. 

Prompto is pushed into a sitting position. “Ignis!” He also struggles, panic pulsing through his veins. The general smirks, grabbing Prompto by his hair, forcing him to sit still or hurt himself. 

“You two are careless. Maybe if you were paying more attention to your surroundings, we would have caught you so easily.” Suddenly, Ardyn is in the generals place. It makes anger surge through Ignis’ body. He surges forward, briefly breaking away from those who hold him, but he is soon recaptured. “Hah, you actually thought that was going to work?” He cups Prompto’s cheek gently, pushing one of his thumbs against Prompto’s closed eye. 

“You take so many pictures. Wouldn’t it just be a shame if someone were to… take that away.” He smirks, taking out a dagger. “Let’s see how you feel about someone taking away what you love the most.” He growls, digging the blade into one of Prompto’s eye sockets, pulling a scream from the captive’s throat. Ardyn pulls the blade back out, before repeating the motion on the other eye. 

Prompto is finally released. He holds his face, screaming in pain, slick blood pooling between his fingers. Ignis tries to get free from the MTs, to get to Prompto. He has to use a potion on him, has to do something to help. His screams are making Ignis’ stomach hurt and his heart ache. The moment Ignis is freed, he dashes over to the blond on the ground, using a potion. “Please, you’re going to be okay.” The bleeding stops and the deep wounds heal, but when he opens his eyes, Ignis starts to sob quietly. 

“I can’t see anything!” Prompto desperately touches his face. He smears more blood across his face in the process. Ignis growls quietly, then stands up, entire body filled with agitation. Everything happens faster than expected. Ignis destroys the MT army at the base, blind rage fueling each strike of his dagger. 

That night at camp is silent. Prompto flips through the images on his camera, face straight ahead. He leans his head on Ignis’ shoulder. “Did any of the pictures from today turn out okay?” He asks, placing the camera in his hands. Ignis looks at them. 

“All of them are perfect, Prompto.” He whispers. His voice is filled with emotion as he speaks. He blames himself for what happened, honestly. He should have gone with Gladio or Noctis. He shouldn’t have been so distracted. He sets the camera aside and holds Prompto’s hand tightly, burying his face in his hair. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers, tears dripping off of his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic felt awkward and clunky while I wrote it, but I hope that it was better than it seemed to be  
> Promnis Day 5: Ignis gets captured, Prompto gets blinded


End file.
